<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Married To Triple H by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283955">Being Married To Triple H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Marriage, Married Life, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Married To Triple H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff">
      <h1>
        
      </h1>
      <p class="tmblr-attribution"> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="captions">
        <hr/>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter hasn’t changed since you’s got married, his still the same man you fall in love with.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-And you are still the same women he fell in love with, just you’s two are husband and wife now.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-He still takes you on dates, wooing you a lot.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Buying you gifts, especially expensive gifts;</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Buying you flowers.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Once a week he books a fancy hotel room for you and him. Getting champagne, and treating you like a queen.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-You are his queen and he is your king.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>- Lots of “I loves you.” and “I miss you’s.”</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-FaceTiming each other when he is at work.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter still being a romantic.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Phone sex when he is away.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Reminding each other how much you love each other and appreciate each other.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Always being honest with each other.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Soft Kisses.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Passionate kisses.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Rough kisses.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Lots of cuddles.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Having a date night.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Having a movie marathon.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Cooking together.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Wearing his jumpers and t-shirts more than your own clothes.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Being confident around each other.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Lots of sex; Rough sex, Passionate sex, possessive sex, angry sex.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter telling you he’s the luckiest guy in the world because he gets to call you his wife.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Having deep conversations.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Talking about having kids and start a family of your own together.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter texting you when he is away.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter making you breakfast.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Making him breakfast as well.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter always making you feel better when you are feeling down. Telling you how beautiful you are on the inside and on the outside.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-You’s still flirt with each other.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Even do role play.</em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>-Hunter showing you off in public and around backstage of WWE shows.</em>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>